Impulsive Affections
by Joldemort
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Surprising new emotions erupt. Dreams occur, thoughts appear. Feelings change.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as she saw the tuft of ginger hair alongside the shock of messy jet-black hair, she had found Harry and Ron. "You guys! Wait up!" Hermione squeaked as she ran up to them, "How was your summer holiday?" she asked brightly, looking from one to the other, her long brown curls flying this way and that, shining brightly in the sunlight.  
Ron shrugged, "It was ok. Harry came to stay for a bit." Hermione looked expectantly towards Harry, who suddenly turned pale and grabbed at his scar. "Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine, fine." Harry said shrugging it off.  
She scrutinized him for a minute then said, "Well my summer holiday was rather pleasant. We visited the Canary Islands," Hermione said with a grin.  
Harry tried to respond with equal verve, "That's cool, Hermione. The highlight of my summer was staying at Ron's." he said with small smile. Suddenly they found themselves waiting behind Draco and his posse of Slytherins.  
Malfoy smirked and said, "How was it Potter? I'm sure you all had to scrounge for food, since Weasley's fat mum eats it all."  
Pansy Parkinson guffawed loudly and shrieked "Good one Draco!" Draco amusedly raised his eyebrow at her.  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Hermione angrily replied, before the other two could jump Malfoy.  
"Shut up, Mudblood," Draco retaliated, "Go back to the garbage dump you call home and stay there with the scum of the world." Hermione, turned scarlet, and her eyes brimmed with moisture. She rubbed her knuckles against them and sure as hell, there they were. She kept her gaze down but took one traitor glance at Draco.  
"Go to hell, Malfoy," Ron snarled. Malfoy was about to say something but they had reached the great hall. The Slytherins and Gryffindors separated. But as soon as the trio departed, Malfoy felt something. Hermione's face had startled him. He had never seen her cry before. She had looked like a frightened and hurt animal, looking betrayed almost. Draco contemplated more, as Harry questioned Hermione on the other side of the Hall.  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry anxiously questioned.  
"Uhmm, yeah, Harry." Hermione said, as she quickly dried her tears on her scarf.  
"You sure?" Ron asked soberly in a way that Hermione had not seen before.  
"Yes, yes, i'm fine," Hermione said absentmindedly, "You two go back to stuffing yourselves." They grinned, and did as she said. Hermione, not interested in eating at all, perused the Hall. Her eyes landed on the Slytherin table. There was Millicent Bulstrode arm-wrestling with some 7th year, Crabbe and Goyle snickering over some stupid thing and stuffing themselves, Pansy Parkinson fawning over Zabini and Malfoy. As her eyes came to rest on Malfoy, she realized he was staring back at her. His eyes, his expression, what was it? Anger, irritation? No, it wasn't a negative stare. Could it possibly be regret? It was so intense, it made her blush. She felt oddly drawn to those shining silver eyes. So deep and enigmatic. They were mesmerizing. She could not look away. It seemed they could not break the electrifying gaze at each other. Finally Hermione tore her gaze and looked down at her empty gold plate. What was Malfoy thinking?  
Granger's eyes, so huge and bright. Like a young doe, startled and innocent, almost impossible to break from. Why had he never seen her like this before? He had never thought of her as anything else but a proud Mudblood. But there was more to this girl who was so docile and innocent. Draco was entranced by the one he had loathed and ridiculed for years.  
END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

Hermione was terrified. Trapped in a dark tunnel. No entrance or exit. Nothing to charm, transfigure, nothing change or move to help her get out. The walls closing in around her, her claustrophic fears increasing by the second. She kept running in attempt to escape this wretched place. Her breathing ragged and shallow. She was scared out of her mind. Suddenly an inhuman creature stepped out from in front of her and hissed menacingly, coming closer.

Her heart stopped as she fumbled for her wand. Spell after spell, nothing happened. She finally let out a fearful whimper and started weeping, waiting for death. Suddenly a light burst from above. Someone grabbed Hermione and snatched from the impeding danger. "Hermione, are you all right?" A voice whispered as a gentle hand caresses her tear-stained face. She looked up into the eyes of her rescuer. Those enchanting grey orbs. Malfoy?

And then Hermione awoke. What was that? Draco Malfoy? Why? Questions swirled around in her head. Holding the soft, maroon covers for support, she slowly sat up on her bed. How is this possible? What was it? Why? The mantra of questions had started up again. She shook her head. She needed to think. She headed for the common room, clutching the nightstand for support, still dizzy from the vivid dream. As she found her favorite spot in the common room, she continually stared at the fire, picking apart this dream.

Draco Malfoy lied awake in bed, topless, yet beads of sweat quickly gathered at his forehead. Why could he not stop? His mind kept coming back to her damned face. The wide doe eyes. The glistening tears, sliding off her face. The long chocolate brown curls. Why? Why?

This was incomprehensible. He hated her. She was beneath him. He kept fiercely telling himself. But then why did he keep thinking about her? Why? He pulled at his messy golden hair in agony, in despair. What was this? Abnormal. Inconceivable. Yet he could not shy away from it. His mind only focused on her.  
"Impossible" he whispered to himself, "Impossible."  
End of Chapter Two.


	3. Chapter 3 Secret Emotions

Hermione was rather eager to get to her first Transfiguration class of the year. But as she peered down her schedule, memorizing it, she saw they had it with the Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. She bit her lip hard. She was still embarrassed and confused about her dream. Why didn't Ron or Harry save her? Deep down, she thought she knew the answer, but she shoved it from her mind. Impossible. Untrue. She shook her head and took a deep breath. It doesn't matter, she told herself, why should it? And she tried to ignore these thoughts as she looked through the rest of her schedule. But his angelic face, his mesmerizing eyes, his soft hands, they were impossible to forget. What's happening to me?  
"Hermione!" a voice called out of the blue. Hermione jump out of her seat in surprise. "Come on, Hermione, we'll be late!" Harry said, beckoning to her from outside the portrait hole, Ron already speeding down the stairs.  
"Yes, yes! Sorry!" Hermione mumbled, quickly following Harry, her long robes swishing behind her.  
"Hermione, you ok?" Harry inquired as they went down the stairs.  
"Of course," Hermione lied, looking back at him innocently, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You just seems a little, I don't know, dazed?" Harry said with a confused look.  
"Well, I'm fine," Hermione said, reassuring him. Harry, easily satisfied with this, struck up an animated conversation about the Quidditch season which they talked about until they reached the classroom. Hermione bit her lip again, nervously.  
"Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, once more.  
"Nothing, nothing." she quickly said and entered the room. She was relieved that the Slytherins weren't here yet. She opened her book and skimmed the chapters quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw to the Slytherins enter the classroom. Her eyebrows scrunched up in futile effort to concentrate. Draco sat down just a foot away from her. Nothing but empty space between them. Hermione pulled on a lock of her hair in frustration. Shit! Just my luck, she thought bitterly. She scanned the room for any empty seats, but there were none. Suddenly McGonagall entered the room and called the class to order.  
Draco still immensely tired from the night before, due to the fact he had gotten no sleep, tiredly got up and clumsily dressed, and headed for class. He was not fully aware of his surrounding until he had seen Granger right next to him. Damn it! He had made a plan last night to avoid her completely. But he was sitting right next to her. He looked around, no empty seats. He cursed under his breath angrily. Whatever, he thought as he swallowed uneasily, it shouldn't matter....  
"Now students, you are approaching your OWL year, this year in particular is essential..." McGonagall's voice drained away as Malfoy started glancing at Hermione. He kept noticing new things about her. Her cheeks were tinted a ruddy color, almost like red wine. Intoxicating and beautiful. Her curls fell over her face in the loveliest way. She reached to put a stray lock behind her ear. His hand impulsively reached out to do it for her. It was halfway to her face before he realized what he was doing. He suddenly dropped his hand, his face turning red. Unfortunately, she had seen as well. Her eyes looked into his, shocked and confused. Suddenly they became wide with realization and she stared down at her books. Her cheeks turning redder, looking more stunning than ever. He also noticed something else. She was trembling.  
Hermione was feverishly copying down notes as McGonagall continued her lecture, but her hair kept getting in the way. she pushed most of it behind her hair but one stubborn lock still stayed. She reached to put it behind her ear, before she saw a pale hand reaching out toward her. Almost... almost to do it for her. She looked at Malfoy in disbelief. Is that what he wanted to do? Why is he like this? Is this another dream? Her head was dizzy with this shock and more questions. And the hard questions she needed to answer herself. What do I feel? Do i care about him? Their eyes met again, stormy grey with chocolate brown, almost as if the earth and the sky had been united.  
Both confused.  
Both entranced.  
Both feeling something they did not recognize.  
END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden Thoughts

"Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped, "What are you gawking at?" Malfoy looked as if coming out of a trance, but then shook his head, and muttered, "Nothing, professor."

She looked at him sternly, "Paying attention is essential in my class. Detention and five points from Slytherin! "Malfoy did not argue or protest at these words, but merely dropped his gaze to the floor. McGonagall continued where she left off. Hermione kept her gaze down as well. She almost RESPONSIBLE , and ashamed and confused. But she was afraid of talking to him, afraid and embarrassed. Two warring sides of her. She ran her fingers through her hair. This is all so bemusing, she thought. I need ANSWERS. The question swirled inside her head. What were his feelings toward her? And she needed to answer for herself the question that haunted her since last night, what were her feelings toward him? She had to accept, she DID have feelings for him. But did he? Class went by rather quickly. Suddenly McGonagall adjourned. And students fled from the classroom. Hermione followed Ron and Harry, but abruptly stopped.

"I'll-I'll meet up with you guys later," She said to them. They shrugged, too hungry to care, and bade her goodbye. I need some answers, she determinedly thought, and i need them as soon as possible. So she would wait for him, but how long? She first cast a repelling charm, so nobody would see her, and then she cast an eavesdropping spell, and listened in.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I understand that this is the beginning of the year, so i won't be too hard on you. For a half hour, i will need you to sort these papers, in order from year." Hermione cancelled the charm. A half hour? She could do that. So as a half hour slowly went by, Hermione started taking quick peeks at Draco. His face looked more handsome in reality, his hands were long and slender but in a natural way. She found herself longing for his touch, as in her dream.... Snap out of it! She told herself. But she could not help glancing at him every few minutes. Suddenly, Draco looked around, as if he knew someone was watching him. Hermione suddenly hid. She was startled by his intuition...

Draco did not care if McGonagall asked him to work. If anything he was glad to have an opportunity to take his mind off Granger. But he found himself thinking about her gain. Her lovely ruddy cheeks, her curls, he stopped himself, and cursed. When will it stop? This...this thing? What IS it? It was an obsession. An unlikely one, but an obsession nonetheless. suddenly he felt eyes on him. Looking around, at McGonagall, who was immersed i her work, around the classroom, suddenly he thought he saw something near the entrance, was it Granger?

No he thought, I'm being paranoid now. He shook his head. Suddenly McGonagall got up and said, "You may leave now Mr. Malfoy." He uttered a quick thank you and headed out the door, still thinking about Hermione.

"Malfoy!" squeaked a voice behind him, "I want to talk." It was Hermione, he was surprised but quickly tried to cover it up with bravado.

"Were you spying on me, Granger?" he said coyly.

Hermione reddened but looked at his determinedly, "I want speak to you," she said again, "in private." Draco shut his eyes. I need to stay away from her, he told himself, i need to stay away from her.

"Sorry, Granger, "Draco said with a mocking smile, "I'm a bit busy right now," and he started leaving.

Hermione suddenly stepped in front of him. "No!" she said; "I'll hex you!" she threatened. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her, amused. "i need to talk to you," she said once more, but in a different way, almost pleading. He suddenly lost his mockery and his ridicule. He saw her eyes looked different, almost like molten copper, mystifying. What was the point? He thought bitterly. He could never avoid her. Hell, he wasn't even sure he WANTED to.

"Okay," he said, with an almost bitter smile, "You want to talk? Let's talk."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

Hermione was shocked by the pain in his stormy grey eyes, but she needed answers.  
"Come on, I know where we can talk in private," Hermione said, motioning for him to follow. Malfoy sighed and followed obediently."This classroom has been empty for ages," she said, as they entered.  
"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Malfoy said with a sigh.  
"I saw you looking at me yesterday and what happened today and just..." her voice trailed off, "What is this, Draco?" she asked softly, pleading.

So she had noticed. Of course. He ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly a surge of frustration of anger broke through.  
"I can't stop thinking about you!" he finally yelled out, his hands now balled into fists. "I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can think! My mind only focuses on you! I'm obsessed!" he angrily continued, pacing around. In a moment of rage he grabbed her shoulders, to make her look directly at him. Hermione's eyes were wide with his confessions and swimming with an emotion unrecognizable to him. "You drive me mad," he said, with obvious pain in his voice, "Your eyes, your face, your hair, your voice." Her let go of her shoulders and covered his face in his hands. "I can't stop, I can't," he whispered desolately. Suddenly he felt a new emotion, in almost urgency.  
Hermione mumbled, "Draco I-I..." He put his fingers on her lips, quieting her. He cupped her chin with both hands and leaned in. Their lips met, and it was bliss. They were intoxicating to the other, like alcohol. Their lips fit together perfectly, each holding their own, almost as if they were meant to be. Their lips moved in harmony and their hearts beat as one. Her hands slowly moved to his face, stroking it. They finally broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.  
"Well, I guess you know how I feel about you now," Hermione whispered. All questions were answered with this simple, yet powerful gesture. Hermione longed to feel his touch again, his perfect face, his smooth blonde hair. She stroked his face again, unable to help herself, marveling at his beauty. She suddenly stopped. Draco looked shocked and surprised.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, confused. She laughed.  
"We'll be totally miss lunch!" she said with a teasing smile. Draco grudgingly agreed and said they'd better get going. The headed for the Great Hall, but both of them hungered for something else.  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6 A Lust for Revenge

As soon as Hermione and Draco were safely out of sight, someone cancelled a disillusion charm. Someone whose coal black eyes were filled with pain, sorrow, and most of all, a lust for revenge. Pansy Parkinson headed for the Slytherin Common room to make a plan.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "Where've you been?" Harry and Ron looked both relieved at her arrival, but still suspicious. So, she made up a lie easy to swallow, of course she couldn't tell them about Draco, she was still in shock herself!  
"I was in the library," Hermione said casually.  
Ron rolled his eyes as he dug into his chicken, "You practically LIVE there," he said with his mouth full. Hermione shrugged and sat down. She took a look at Malfoy who was heading towards the Slytherin table. He's so handsome.....

"Hermione!" Harry said, bringing her back to reality, "What are you staring at?"

She turned red, "Nothing!" she said squeakily. Harry scrutinized her, but then turned his attention to his steak and kidney pie.

"Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled in welcome, their mouths stuffed with food.  
"How was detention?" Zabini said with a grin, casually lying with his elbow on the table.  
"Ok," Draco said nonchalantly as he sat down, "she let me off easy."

"You wouldn't know where Pansy is, would you, Draco?" Zabini said, frowning.  
"No," Draco said, "Why?"  
"Well we haven't seen her all lunch, and I was wondering where she was," Zabini said. Draco smirked. Looks like Pansy's got an admirer.

Pansy Parkinson lay on her bed, planning out a sinister idea that would lead to the end of her competition. She smiled to herself euphorically.  
"No more filthy Mudblood," she whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 Desires Fufilled

Two days slowly went by. Hermione found herself for the first time, daydreaming during class instead of paying attention. She was thinking once again about Draco. She longed to talk to him again, to feel his touch, his warmth, his companionship, and most of all, his kiss. She was embarrassed to even think it, but when she had kissed Draco, something happened inside of her, something that hungered for more. She HAD to speak to him again. She sent him a note during Potions class.  
'Meet me after same place, after class?' She got a discreet nod in her direction as reply. She realized something. SHE was the one obsessing now. Class went by slow as ever. But finally, they were dismissed. Hermione quickly told Ron and Harry once again, she was going to the library. Then she made a beeline for the safe haven that was the empty classroom. Draco was waiting for her, already there, messing around with the tousled golden hair, his tie messily undone, the sight of unknowing perfection and beauty. He smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey," he said softly, as he approached her, "Did you want to talk about something? Anything wrong?"  
"Yes," she said, her voice trembling, "I wanted to talk to you." She took a deep breath and continued, "Draco, since our kiss," she stopped momentarily, the memory bringing on another blush, "I feel like--I- want you," she let out, blushing furiously. "I don't want to be away from you, I want to be with you all the time." Draco's expression softened, and almost mirrored her own wanting.  
He put a hand on her cheek; caressing it, "Well then, let's not deny ourselves what we both want." Hermione's heart stopped as she leaned in this time. She felt the stirring in her chest. The kiss was as euphoric as the last time. But then Draco's lips became fiercer, harder. She responded with equal force. She opened her mouth, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Her hands clutched at his back, their bodies intertwined. His hands found her hair, gently stroking her curls. This couldn't be real, she thought, it must be a dream...  
They broke apart after awhile, and gazed at each other.  
Draco struggled to say something. "I--I love you," he said fervently, "I'll do anything for you." Little did they know Draco's promise would be tested soon enough.  
END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8 Promises Tested

As the announcer called out their names in his boisterious voice, and the brass instruments played triumphantly, both teams entered the pitch. It was a match highly anticipated by many, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Malfoy was excited about the match, but his mind kept wandering back to the classroom where he and Hermione embraced. Her hands, tight on his back, their bodies intertwined so closesly, their lips mirroring each other's movements. Draco shook his head. Focus! Flint and Wood were shaking hands. Madame Hooch explaining something. The match was about to begin.

Hermione was torn between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry and Ron were on one team, Draco on the other. She resolutely decided she would be neutral. She watch the players file into the pitch.  
"Boring, isn't it?" a serene voice said from beside her. Luna Lovegood smiled and continued, "I'd much rather be out chasing a Snorkack." Hermione didn't understand anything Luna ever said, but she nodded and smiled. Luna was odd, but she was nice company, so she held her tongue.

The quaffle was suddenly released, and the game started. Her eyes kept darting from Harry to Ron to Draco. Her eyes kept lingering on him the most. Fifteen minutes into the game and there was excitement. Harry had seen the Snitch! Draco realized this a split second later but responded with craftiness. He zoomed in front of Harry and blocked him. Hermione smiled, a smart move. Hermione was so immersed in the game that she didn't notice a figure approach her from behind. She didn't hear them peform the Full Body Bind on her until it was too late.

Pansy Parkinson whispered in her ear, "So long, scum. Filth like you should be squashed from the surface of the Earth." And with that, she gave her an almighty push, Pansy's eyes glittering with malice. Everyone around was either shocked or not aware of what was happening.

Draco was elated. Slytherin led by fourty points! They were all in good spirits. Suddenly he saw a figure tumble from one of the towers. That pale face. Those curls. Hermione?!? Before anyone even realized what was happening, Mafloy was speeding in her direction. Mafloy urged his broom on, faster, faster. He wasn't going to make it in time...

"No!!!" He roared. Mafloy catapulted from his broom, and latched onto her freefalling body. He shielded her from harm with his own body and they plummeted. Suddenly there was a crash, and he felt unendurable pain, blood oozing from his body. Suddenly, everything went black...

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT. 


	9. Chapter 9 Realizing

Hermione awoke to find herself in the hospital wing, her arm and thigh covered in sterile bandages.  
"What..How.." she mumbled, disoriented.  
"Good evening, dear," Madame Pomfrey said as she sweeped up the excess filth from the floor with an enchanted broom. "That was quite toppling fall, Ms. Granger. You are very lucky for Mr. Malfoy. It seemed he received the worst of the injuries," she continued, as she tidied up the hospital wing, "you got away with just a broken hip bone, thigh bone, and arm. Mr. Malfoy was not so lucky."

"Why?" Hermione asked, frightened, peering at the unconscious Malfoy on the bed beside her.  
Madame Pomfrey assured her, "He'll be fine, but it'll take him longer to recover, since he had so many injuries than yourself. Like a cracked skull, both broken legs, and some nasty gashes, just to name a few, there are more," she walked to her office, "better get some sleep, dear."

As soon as she was in her office, out of earshot, Hermione slid out of her bed, hobbling painfully to Draco's side. She kneeled on her good knee at his bedside. He had saved her, at risk to himself, endured pain to SAVE her, he really did care for her. A burning tear fell from her cheek onto his pale face. She took his bruised face in her two, trembling hands, and whispered softly, "I love you, Draco," and with that, she softly kissed his lips, caressing his forehead, tears coming still. This kiss was not because of lust, or want, or of desire, it was love. She stayed at his side, eyes on his sleeping figure, watching him lovingly. In all this, Hermione had not noticed the card and flowers that lay on her beside table, from her two friends. Two friends that wanted answers.  
END OF CHAPTER 8 


	10. Chapter 10 A Coming Storm

"Honestly, what does she see in him?" Ron grumbled as they made their way to Charms class. Harry shrugged, obviously not as upset as Ron. But the whole school seemed to have been as interested as Ron. The Hermione/Draco Quidditch incident had become a a very hot topic. Ron counted on his fingers, "He's a git, he's selfish,he's a SLYTHERIN..." he trailed off, thinking of more insults and reasons.

"Love can be weird and unpredictable," Harry conceded. Ron looked at him mutinously. "This isn't love!" He burst out, "He obviously bewitched her or they're playing a stupid joke!" Poor Ron, Harry though to himself, he can't admit it to himself. He waited too long. She wants someone else. For Harry could see, under Ron's smoldering facade, lay a hurt boy, bewildered, shocked, and maybe heartbroken.

"Come on, mate," Harry said nonchalantly, "come off it. You can come to Quidditch practice! Try out some new moves!" Ron's mood improved slightly, as they talked about using the Wronski Feint in their next match against Ravenclaw.

They almost totally forgot the Draco & Hermione problem until late evening. They were waiting for class to start in the Astronomy Tower. Suddenly they heard heavy footfalls, on the stairs. Hermione and Draco were racing up the stairs toward the class entrance. The suddenly stopped on the top step and quickly spoke to each other. Since Harry and Ron were seated near the entrance, they could hear what was being said.

"Let's meet again, after class, in the abandoned classroom?" Hermione said, playing with a stray lock of his golden hair. Ron's knuckles were clenched so hard that they were white. "Sure," Draco said, smiling. He quickly leaned in, giving her a quick, but passionate kiss. Ron looked away.  
"See you soon, Draco!" Hermione sighed, as she entered the classroom.

"Hey Hermione, welcome back," Harry said as grinned embarrassedly. Ron simply greeted her with a stony silence. She bit her lip, knowing there was alot of anger about her "situation". Luckily, class immmediately started after she sat down. She thought about what she should do. Harry, she couild deal with. Understanding, good Harry. But Ron, she frowned as she peered at his hollow, angry face, staring resolutely at the teacher, was NOT HAPPY. She was seriously worried about what he would do. Because an angry Ronald Weasley was reckless and positively dangerous. END OF CHAPTER TEN 


	11. Chapter 11 True Feelings

Astronomy class was rather awkward and silent between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry made a point of talking to both, but he couldn't get Ron to engage in a conversation with Hermione. Finally, class ended, and so did the sticky situation. Ron swiftly left, leaving Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you," Harry said solemnly.  
"Ok," said Hermione biting her lip, worried about what would come, bracing herself.  
"I-I was pretty shocked when that thing happened during Quidditch," Harry said, speaking his mind, "I mean, like Malfoy, and you, and just everything. But I believe that I should not stop you from what you want, because I'm your friend, and I'm with you, all the way."

Hermione teared up a little, "Oh Harry! You're such a great person!" she said, as she threw he arms around him.  
Harry smiled slightly, "Don't let Malfoy see." Hermione laughed at this comment. "But, Hermione," Harry said, becoming serious, "You need to talk to Ron. He's not like me and he does brash things. You know him, you know how he is. It's very important you reach him before he does something stupid or dangerous."

Hermione nodded her assent, "I know what you mean, I'll do that," she said, "but, oh Harry, thank you," she finished gratefully.  
Harry smiled ruefully and said, "Hurry up, you don't want to miss your boyfriend, and speaking of missing, I need to find Ron."  
They nodded at each other and headed in opposite directions.  
Harry and Hermione were right to think Ron was going to do something. But it would change their feelings toward each other forever.  
END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN


	12. Chapter 12 Mischief

IMPORTANT!!! READ THIS:

THIS BOOK TAKES PLACE IN YEAR 6. BUT EXCLUDES ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES DRACO.  
THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE COMING CHAPTERS  
I MIGHT DO AN EPILOGUE AT THE END, SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED :D

yours,

JOLDEH 3

Hermione decided to take a small detour from meeting up with Draco. She wanted to teach somebody a lesson. Of course Hermione was never as vindictive or as malicous as Pansy, Hermione still wanted a little portion of payback. So she skimmed the main corridor, until she found her Pansy leaned against a banister, chatting with Millicient Bulstrode and sneering at Gryffindor first years. Though it was late evening, people were still filing out of their respective classes. A perfect time to do it.

She knew if Harry and Ron even found out, she would be in for alot of "I told you so's". She shrugged, it'd be worth it, she thought roguishly. She positioned herself behind a corner, her head and wand hand peeking out. She aimed at Pansy, and internally said, "Levicorpus!" Suddenly, Pansy was hoisted into the air, upside down., by an invisible rope, holding her by the toe.

This immediately led to an uproar of laughter. Pansy uttered a terrifed squeak as her robes revealed her garments underneath, and her mostly exposed body. Some Slytherins cat-called and whistled, but mostly everyone else, had doubled up in laughter. Pansy desperately tried to cover herself up, to no avail.

Hermione gave a satisfied smile, and turned on her heel. Pansy would stay like this for awhile, maybe even overnight. Since people had started leaving, Hermione swiftly headed for the abandoned classroom. She hoped Draco wouldn't be upset. She opened the door slowly, ready to greet him, and suddenly she shrank back against the door, what she saw frightened and shocked her.  
END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13 Debts Repayed

Draco looked at his pristine golden watch, adorned with little stars and planets. She was almost 20 minutes late. He sighed, and then smiled mischievously. They'd just stay up longer. Draco grinned as he imagined her face once he told her he planned to take her to the Forbidden Forest. He had made a little place for them in the forest, adorned with little things that he knew she'd appreciate. He had gathered some bright rare flowers he had found, and he had done some charms that made the flowers glow brightly and sing her name. He had never realized he had the drive to do those sort of things. It seemed to him, the more he got to know her, the closer hey became, the more lustful she seemed to him. Suddenly the door creaked open and he dropped out of his reverie. His greeting suddenly died in his throat. It was not Hermione. It was Ron Weasley.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but then suddenly became icy.  
"What the hell do you want, Weasley?" he spat.  
"I don't know what the hell you did to Hermione, but you better stop it," Ron said, his voice quivering in anger.  
"What rubbish are you talking about? I love her, and she loves me," Malfoy retorted, but his voice slightly quivered in the last few words. Did she love him? But Ron was moving on..  
"Shut up! Stop lying! Lift the damn spell you put on her!" Ron yelled, taking out his wand. "Or else," he growled.  
Draco's eyes narrowed as took he wand out and replied "I'm not lying Weasley, back off, or you will get hurt."  
Ron suddenly shouted, "Stupefy!" Draco quickly ducked, and shot another spell in reply.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she saw bursts of light shooting toward Draco and Ron. Both dancing around the deadly jets of color. She needed to help! She felt her pockets for her wand. She suddenly cursed at herself. She must have dropped it in the main corridor. And she couldn't get a teacher because she knew for a fact that all the teachers were in Dumbledore's study, having a meeting, she had overheard Professor Sinistra. So Hermione was reduced to watching them duel. They were both rather good blockers, she noted with some small relief.

But suddenly Ron shot a nonverbal spell at Draco, who was not prepared. Hermione knew this spell, and knew what harm it would cause him. Without fully aware of what was happening, she jumped in front of Draco, becoming the subject of the spell.

"No!" Draco bellowed agonizingly, in despair. Suddenly she felt as if someone was slicing at her body, cutting, slashing, mercilessly. She fell over, writhing in inscrutable agony. The spell Ron had cast was Sectumsempra.

END OF CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14 Desperation

Tears falling faster,  
he feels pain and anguish,  
will she survive this?

"No..." Ron gasped, covering his face, "No!"  
"Don't just stand there!" Draco yelled hoarsely, his voice trembling, "she-she needs help!"  
Ron wiped the tears falling off his face and bolted from the front door, running, running, for help.

And then Draco was down by her side, wiping her curls off her face with tears streaming down his own. Hermione sighed contentedly; even though it was obvious is was in extreme pain and anguish.  
"Why?" he asked pleadingly, "why did you do this?! You-you..."

She murmured softly, "I-I owed you, Draco, and-and now....I repaid you.."  
Draco shook his head again and again, "You shouldn't have done this, this was stupid, you should have just let me.."

She shook her head weakly, "N-no...I-I couldn't let you, you don't r-realize what would have happened.." tears had started falling down out of her eyes as well, mixing with the scarlet blood seeping from her lower body, "I-I can't live without you..."

"And me, Hermione?" Draco answered hollowly, tears pouring down his face, "me? I can't live without you either."  
She grimaced in pain, and Draco's heart stumbled, she let out a painful sigh and replied, "That's just a consequence...I l-love you."  
"Don't you think I love you?" he answered, with pain in his voice.

He took her face in his hands, like he did before, and he kissed her. He clung onto to everything he felt about her. Her lips, her wide eyes, which he had been mesmerized by since the very beginning, Her lovely scent which was now impurified with blood... This time there was desperation in both their hearts, and they dreaded to let go. They broke apart, and Draco tried to put some bravery in his tone.

"Y-You'll be fine. We'll find help...." he said, tightening his grip on her hand.  
Her body spasmed, as if taunting him, contradicting him, no, no she won't.

She groaned painfully, "I hope so..b-but-"  
Draco cut her off, "Don't say it, don't you DARE say it," his voice started trembling once more.

She closed her eyes and then opened them once more and whispered, "Whatever happens, I hope you'll be happy," two thick tears slid from under her flickering eyelids, "I just hope you can find happiness, with whatever will happen..."

END OF CHAPTER 14  
I'M SO EFFING BAD. LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER ;)


	15. Chapter 15 Hesitation

She lost consciousness a little while after. Malfoy's heart was in his throat.  
"Hermione?" he said, shaking her softly, "Hermione?!"  
No reply. Tears started falling faster. Blood started thickening.

"Please d-don't leave me," he whispered desolately, "please."  
Suddenly, Ron Weasley and Severus Snape burst into the room.  
Snape's eyes narrowed.

"How long has she been cursed?" Snape asked tersely, kneeling down next to Hermione's limp body.  
Malfoy wiped his eyes, and replied with a shuddering breath, "I think twenty to thirty minutes.."  
Snape frowned at this answer.  
Malfoy's eyes widened, "Why? Are-are we too late?"

Snape replied, "We might be. But we need to try." With that, Snape raised his wand over Hermione and started murmuring something. It sounded oddly like a song. He repeated this counter curse, once, twice, three times. Hermione's wounds started disappearing, until they were almost nonexistent. Yet she didn't awake.

"All we can do now is take her to the infirmary, and see if she'll wake." Snape said, wiping his brow.  
Both Ron and Draco clenched their fists at this news. But what could they do? All that was possible was to wait and see if she would survive.

That was the question. Would she survive this?


	16. Chapter 16 Hideaway

Over the next few weeks, Ron, Draco, and Harry all visited her constantly. There was no bickering. No fighting. No dueling. What happened to Hermione sobered them all. Madame Pomfrey, Severus Snape, and many of the other teachers believed she wouldn't wake. But none of them had the heart to ever say that to any of them.

Anyone who saw them could plainly see then devotion in all of their eyes. Especially Draco Malfoy's. Everyone in the school had found out about Hermione. And everyone was shocked and saddened. No one had expected a mournful ending such as this for the star crossed lovers.

Draco Malfoy determinedly ignored the comments. He always came to her side every day. With freshly picked flowers and a gentle touch. He would stay at her side for long periods of time until Madame Pomfrey kindly exited him from the wing.

One day, late at night, when Draco was kneeling at her bedside, he thought he heard a murmur. His eyes widened, and he took her hands in his own, and said, "Please, please, come back." He felt a tightening grip on his hand.

"Mmm.." Hermione uttered softly, "D-Draco?"  
Draco thickly laughed his eyes full of tears, "Y-Yes?"  
"I love you," Hermione said sighing softly.

"I love you too." Draco said, delicately stroking her face, "Do you have any doubt?"  
Hermione sighed, "I know,"  
Draco smiled gently and asked," How you are feeling?"

"I could be better," she said, laughing slightly, "I'm just a little tired."  
Draco grinned and said, "Good enough," and he suddenly picked up Hermione and carried her in his arms.  
She was obviously confused ad disoriented, and asked, "Wh-what are we doing?"

He smiled and replied, "You'll see."  
It was very dark, so she assumed it was late nighttime.  
Ten minutes later, after much walking, Draco requested, "Close your eyes."

Hermione obliged, and a few minutes later, Draco whispered in her ear, "Open them."  
Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. They were in the Forbidden Forest. But in the area where they were in had been changed into a little hideaway.

There was a purple hammock, and a small tree which had been bewitched into continually changing colors. It was so simple, but so beautiful. He presented her with a small bunch of flowers which suddenly glowed and sang, "I love you!"

Draco gently dropped her in the hammock and kneeled beside her.  
She pulled at his arm and giggled, "This is such a lovely hammock, but it seems too nice for one person."  
Draco gratified her unspoken request, and sat next to her.

"You know," Hermione said looking down at the forest floor, "when I was in that coma state, the most important parts of my life replayed before my eyes. And do you know what I realized?" she looked up at him, her eyes started to tear up.  
"What?" Draco whispered.  
"You were in the memories the most," she murmured, and she kissed him and held him close.


	17. Epilogue Everlasting Memories

5 YEARS LATER

"Ready, Draco?" Harry Potter said, patting Draco Malfoy on the back. Draco took a shuddering breath, "As ready as I'll ever be." And with that, Harry and Draco set off down the aisle.

It was surprising how many things had unfolded after Hogwarts had ended. Harry, Ron, and Draco grew closer after Hermione came out of her coma state. Ron was always a little awkward with Draco, despite Draco forgiving him, they always had a slightly awkward relationship.

Harry however, rejoiced in Malfoy's change of character, and the two established a very close cordial relationship. Draco was Harry's best man at his wedding with Ginny Weasley, so Harry was his. It was rather amazing how one girl changed the lives of everyone around her. And that girl was about to make the most important decision of her life. Hermione Granger was marrying Draco Malfoy.

They finally reached the end. Harry left Draco's side and went to stand with Ron, while Draco came to stand next to the minister, to wait for his bride.

Hermione was led down the aisle with her father, a tall, wispy man that had eyes that resembled his daughter's. But then, Draco had eyes for her, only for her. Draco Malfoy was in awe as he saw his wife-to-be glide slowly down the aisle.

He felt as if he had stopped breathing. She was the vision of an angel. Dressed in all white, a veil covering her lovely, rosy face, wearing a long flowing white gown, the gossamer fabric shimmering in the sunlight, at each hint of movement. It seemed if she was floating, her feet seemed to never touch the floor.

He felt a manic urge to sprint up to her. To rip off her veil, kiss her soft lips, feel her gentle touch. But he must have composure right now.

As she reached the altar, her father left her side, to stand by her mother. She stumbled and almost fell, but Draco caught her in his arms. This led to giggling titters from the guests, but Draco lightly ignored it, looking into her eyes, drinking in her image, as if he could look at her forever. When her hand was finally in his, it was all he could do to not to kiss her, to feel her soft body against his. Hermione saw the emotions swimming in his eyes and smiled.

She looked up at him shyly, so much like first time they kissed. He looked at her, and grinned widely, taking her hands in his, holding on tight. Because now, nothing could tear them apart. Their moment was interrupted by the preacher, smiling quietly at the slight annoyance on Draco's face.

"We are gathered here today..."

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister said in his baritone voice.

Draco looked at Hermione, her eyes shining with tears, her hands tightening on his, "I do." he whispered, sincerity ringing in his soft voice.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand harder, and murmured, "I-I do."

And he leaned in, taking her face in his hands, and their lips met. It was almost as if they had flashed back to 5 years ago, when Draco had first kissed her. Her lips were just as soft, his hands were just as gentle. But now, he didn't want to let go, neither of them did.

Because after everything they had been through, everyone and everything that had tried to tear them apart had failed. And finally they had been united. United as one. Finally Together. Forever.


	18. NOTICE: fyi :

FYI. THERE IS MORE COMING FOR OYU ALL :D DON'T WORRY. MAYBE LIKE ANOTHER CHAPTER OR TWO. 


End file.
